Here Today Gone Tommarow
by Whisteria
Summary: Adams Missing and it's up to Joan to find him. This story contains drama, comedy, and romance. -COMPLETE-
1. Be Brave

Joan hadn't spoken to Adam in weeks. Not that she didn't want to, but what would she say? He was dating Iris now and tehre was no changing that.  
  
"I mean name one thing he could possibly see in her" Joan demanded, shoving books into her locker.  
  
"We've been over this Girardi" Grace reminded her, "Adam and Iris are perfect for eachother, they'll probably have a houseful of emotionally damaged babies by senior year"  
  
The two friends had become closer since the debate. Ironicly their differences had created a bond nothing could break.  
  
"And have you seen the way they look at eachother?" Joan went on "Gag me now, seriously, its un-natural"  
  
"It's un-natural for a guy to date a female?"  
  
"She's not normal Grace, I dont like her."  
  
"And we all know you have your reasons, but I'm going to be late for class" Grace slammed her locker and walked away offering a semi-wave.  
  
----  
  
"Yup" Joan sighed, "Alone again".  
  
"You're never alone Joan. you should know that by now." The voice came from behind.  
  
Se turned to see a now recognizable face, the foreign student, also know as god.  
  
"Ok, heres the deal, I'm not doing your little tasks anymore... not until you get Adam away from... whatever she is..."  
  
Her anger made god smile and let out a small chuckle.  
  
"be strong Joan. There is more you will need to overcome, alot sooner than you think. Be brave, be..."  
  
"The best I can be?" Joan cut in.  
  
"I'm not asking you to join the army Joan".  
  
"Okay, be strong, got it, is that all because I really do need to be going."  
  
"Bye Joan" god waved walking down the hall and out of view.  
  
Once again she had no idea what was expected of her. How could she be strong when she had blown her one shot at happiness? And what 'other things' were there she would have to overcome?   
  
'WHY IS HE ALWAYS SO VAGUE?!' she screamed outloud, causing several heads to turn in her direction. 'great' she thought silently 'just great'. 


	2. Please Stay?

"Joan Grace is here" her mother called up the stairs.  
  
"Comming!" she called back.  
  
----  
  
"hey, where's Adam?"  
  
"Said he couldn't make it, he had plans with Iris."  
  
"Oh" Joans cheery attitude diminished. She had been looking forward to talking with Adam while they studdied.  
  
"yeah, so lets just get this done so I can get out of here."  
  
"Lukes with Glyniss, you dont have to worry about him being around." Joan wanted to hit herself, realizing what she had just done.  
  
Both girls cringed in anger and sadness, though neither would admit it.  
  
----  
  
By the end of the night joan found herself curled up on her bed, headphones on, sulking in her own self-pitty. She found herself doing this alot latley.   
  
"He's out with her, giving her those looks, kissing *her*" she thought "and here I am laying home crying about it... I dont even know why! way to be strong Joan" she complimented herself.  
  
Momments later the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Jane?" it was Adam. he sounded tired and out of breath.  
  
"Adam!" she tried to contain her excitement "What's wrong?"  
  
"Jane, come over?" he could barely get the words out without gasping for air.  
  
Worried, and unsure of what had just happened, Joan hung up the phone and rushed out into the night. When she arived at Adams she noticed a light on in the shed. She couldn't for the life of her figure out why he would be working on his art so late... But then again, Adam had alot of inspiration latley, she decided.  
  
Walking into the shed she could see Adam laying crumbled on the cement floor of the shed, phone still in hand.  
  
"ADAM!" she cried, knealing beside him, "What happened?!", she lifted his head into her lap. There were several cuts accenting his face and bruises were evident elsewhere.  
  
"They came after me, yo" he tried to laugh. "I should have known they would"  
  
"Who? Who did this to you Adam?"  
  
"Her Friends..."he spoke in gasps "when I left her... when I told her I couldn't see her anymore... she got her friends... guy friends... big friends" he half smiled, looking up at Joan who was softly playing with his hair to comfort him.  
  
Joan was confussed. Why had he left Iris? Why had he called her? And more importantly, wasn't iris so against violence that she couldnt hit a pinata? She knew Adam was ried, and didn't want to strain him. She could hear the story tommarow, she decided.  
  
"Shhh" she whispered "Save your energy, let me help you to you bed"   
  
She helped him to his feet and they slowly made their way to Adams room where he proceeded to lay down.  
  
"Well, I better get home..."  
  
"No" Adam grabbed her arm "Please stay?"  
  
-to be continued- 


	3. Remembering Yesterday

Author Notes: In this chapter the issues are a bit more serious. Adam will reflect on his past incident, and things might get a bit confusing. In the upcoming chapters the characters will return to their normal selves.   
  
Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to everyone in the AdamMyLove community of livejournal, but most of all to Allie who helped me with some of the character lines.  
  
----  
  
"Morning Jane" Adam smiled.  
  
Joans eyes slowly opened. She had fallen asleep on the floor next to Adams bed.  
  
"Oh no" she sighed, "I was here all night, I'm so dead"  
  
"Relax Jane, your parents are re-trying that whole spa thing, remember?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, so how are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm a little sore, yo, but I'll be okay."  
  
"So you want to tell me what happened? I didn't get much from you last night..."  
  
"iris and I were going to the park to talk. I had asked her to meet me there, but she showed up here... in my shed..."  
  
---(fades into yesterday)---  
  
"So A, where are we going?"  
  
"We are not going anywhere, Iris, I'm going to the Girardis in awhile to study with Grace and Jane. And how many times have I told you, my name is Adam! not A!"  
  
"I dont like that Joan girl, sweetie, have you seen the way she looks at you? and why do you call her Jane? why dont you ever call me something sweet like that?"  
  
"I dont want to be mean, yo, but I told you, I dont like you like that. I like Jane."  
  
---(fades back to the present)---  
  
"Wait, you told Iris you liked me?" Joan asked  
  
"Well, yeah Jane." Adamed stated, sitting up on his bed. "now do you want to hear the rest or not?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sorry."  
  
"It's Okay... So when I told her, she didn't seem the least bit hurt, wich was good, because I didnt want to hurt her...."  
  
---(fades back into yesterday)---  
  
"She dont like you A, not that way I do. She smashed your art, shes not one of us."  
  
"One of us?"  
  
"She's not an artist, A. You and I, we're special, we talk to god, he gave us a gift. There is nothing special about Joan Girardi."  
  
"Making art dosent mean your special, Iris. It means you have talent. Jane... Jane is special."  
  
"A! DONT DO THIS!" she screamed, becoming increasingly angry "It took all I could do to get my friends to allow you into the group!"  
  
"Um, okay?, group?"  
  
"You know... Blood Red..."  
  
"The gang?"  
  
"You get to be one of us now, A, isn't it great? We're all friends now, we can watch eachothers backs."  
  
"Sorry, Iris, but I dont join gangs, and I already have *real* friends."  
  
"You'll be sorry!" Iris shouted as she ran out the shed in tears.  
  
Adam sat down at the bench. Nothing she had said really bothered him, but he had a bit of regret hurting her the way he did. he pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind. It was already to late to study, so he began working on a new sculpture for Jane. He was sure she would love a new one, and that would be his appology for the way he had been acting with Iris. Her jelousy had been evident, and he wanted to make things right.  
  
His concentration was broken by foodsteps and a familar loud voice.  
  
"Well, if it isn't Adam Rove"  
  
When he looked up, five large guys were walking towards him, Iris by their side.  
  
"I told you you'd be sorry" she stated, crossing her arms.  
  
Adam stayed on the bench, unsure of what was going on around him. Within seconds he was pushed to the ground and held down agaisnt his will. It was all happening so quick that Adam had become dizzy.  
  
"you should have never hurt me!" Iris kept screaming.  
  
---(fades back into the present)---  
  
"But I didn't care that I hurt her... I only cared that I hurt you, Jane. One of them, they had a knife, they were going to kill me, and all I cared about was if you would know I was sorry." Adams words came out quicker than Jane could comprehend.  
  
"Adam" she said, putting a hand on his shoulder, "Calm down, you have nothing to be sorry for."  
  
Something had overcome Joan, a feeling she couldn't describe, she didn't know what it was, herself, and tried to identify it. The thought of losing Adam had given her a complete new perspective.  
  
"Listen, thanks for staying with my last night, yo"  
  
"You know me," she smiled "always there for a friend."  
  
-to be continued-  
  
-----Thanks to everyone who gave reviews, you all are a huge inspiration.-----  
  
3 Crystal 3 


	4. Girlfriends & Hitmen

Author Notes: This chapter is a bit all over the place, I dont know where my mind has been latley. Seems like im messed up, always putting violence and lies into my fan-fics... Maybe this is because joan of arcadia is half police drama, but nothing truley tragic ever happens to the main characters... so i try to mix things up. Anyways, heres the next chapter...  
  
Dedication: To Christopher Marquette who is my A|N|T|I|D|R|U|G.  
  
----  
  
Joan wasn't suprised when Adam didn't show up for school, she herself didn't want to come. She was, however, suprised when Iris had aproached her before first period.  
  
"Joan, hey, listen I want to talk to you about A...I mean Adam."  
  
"What about Adam?"  
  
Iris got a serious look on her face.  
  
"Can we go outside and talk?"  
  
The two girls made their way out of school and sat on the stairs leading to its entrance.  
  
"I'm going to confide in you because I think I can trust you. I mean, Adam says your a very trustworthy person, so..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"The thing is, when I was 15 I got mixed up with the wrong crowd. There was about five or six people that i thought realy cared about me... but since Adam came along I have found true friendship, you know... so I tried leaving my group, but when I told them why they went crazy. They went after Adam. I finaly got them to leave him alone, but that had hurt him pretty bad. I stayed with him all night, I felt terrible..." Iris' eyes had filled with tears. "He said it wasn't my fault, but he hasn't returned any of my calls, why isn't he in school, Joan?" she cried.  
  
Joan sat in silence listening to all Iris had to say.  
  
"Shes quite a good actress" Joan thought.  
  
"I have to get to class, Iris" she said, standing up and walking inside.  
  
----  
  
After school Grace and Joan decided to walk over to Adams. Although she would not admit it to herself, Joan was worried for him.  
  
"So what exactly happened with psyco bitch and Rove?"  
  
"Long story"  
  
"Long walk..."  
  
"Adam broke up with Iris, she got pissed off, she got her friends to beat him up... that simple."  
  
"Interesting"  
  
"What's so interesting?"  
  
"If he called it off with Iris, he's got it worse than I thought?"  
  
"Got what?"  
  
"He wants you, Girardi, dont play stupid."  
  
"Okay, Adam likes me a little, what's the big deal?"  
  
"The big deal is you've been moping around for weeks and now you have the chance you've been waiting for... and your going to be an idiot."  
  
"Grace, Adam and I already talked about it. We just aren't ready."  
  
----  
  
Adam was, as usual, in his shed when the two arrived.  
  
"hey Rove, I heard your girlfriend hired hitmen" Grace joked.  
  
"She's not my girlfriend, yo."  
  
"Why weren't you in school?" Joan asked "I was worried"  
  
"Really? You worried about me?"  
  
"Of course, we are friends, aren't we?" she smiled.  
  
"Unchallenged." Adam smiled back.  
  
"So are you going to tell him or not?"  
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
"She talked to Pansy today"  
  
"Her name is Iris, Grace"  
  
"Same difference, once a flower, always a flower."  
  
"You talked to Iris, yo?"  
  
"Yeah, she came up to me before school."  
  
"Why? She didn't threaten you did she?"  
  
"It was quite funny actually. She gave me a realy big story on how much she cared for you."  
  
"Did she mention Saturday night?"  
  
"She said something about leaving her, quote un-quote group, for you, and that's why they beat you up."  
  
"You didn't belive her right?"  
  
"She was pretty convincing... until she told me how she had stayed with you all night..."  
  
"Cha, like I would let that happen."  
  
Adams eyes met Joans and he reached for her hand. As if in a hypnotic trance, Joan placed her hand in his.  
  
"Thanks again for caring, Jane." he squeezed her hand.  
  
Joan smiled.  
  
"Get a room" Grace coughed.  
  
The two began to laugh, releasing their grip.  
  
"Study tonight at my house?" Joan asked.  
  
"Sure" Adam and Grace Agreed.  
  
---to be continued--- 


	5. We're Getting Married

Author Notes: This chapters a little slow; and very short. It dosen't realy focus on the main plot, but brings a new bond into the story. God hasn't shown up for awhile, so expect a little more of him in the upcoming chapter.  
  
----  
  
"Joan, I need to talk to you." Luke stood by her bedroom door.  
  
"Go away dogboy."  
  
"It's serious"  
  
"Okay, Okay, what do you want?"  
  
"Does Grace hate me?"  
  
"She should".  
  
"But does she?"  
  
"No, she dont hate you."  
  
"I broke it off with Glyniss"  
  
"Congratulations?"  
  
"It seemed like Friedman was getting more out of the relationship than I was".  
  
"That's realy nice geek, but I'm getting ready to study."  
  
"Grace is coming over?"  
  
"Yes, Grace Polk will here here, live in the Girardi living room. Will you be purchasing a ticket?"  
  
"You know Joan, your acting odder than usual".  
  
"Go now dogboy" Joan shut her door.  
  
----  
  
"Hey Grace, Hey Adam."  
  
"Grace..." Luke entered the livingroom.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
"I wanted to talk"  
  
"So talk"  
  
"Alone"  
  
"What is it you want, geek?"  
  
"Please come outside?"  
  
"Fine, I'll be right back".  
  
----  
  
"What do you think they're talking about?" Adam asked after they had left the room.  
  
"he left Glyniss, now he wants Grace."  
  
"That's cool, yo"  
  
"Yeah I guess so, I mean Grace seems to like him for some unknown reason."  
  
"What about Gylniss?"  
  
"She'll probably end up with Friedman."  
  
"They do go together, sort of, don't they?"  
  
"Yeah... so Adam about all this weirdness..."  
  
"yeah Jane?"  
  
"I'm not realy sure what's going on between us, but I don't think I'm ready to get serious".  
  
"I told you I could accept that Jane, and I can. I can wait for you until you know what is going on."  
  
"You realy do understand alot that other people dont get, don't you?"  
  
"Unchallenged" Adam smiled.  
  
----  
  
"So?" Joan asked as Luke and Grace re-entered.  
  
"We're getting married" Grace stated, trying hard to keep a straight face.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Relax Rove, I'm kidding"  
  
"Oh" Adam sighed.  
  
The room filled with laughter.  
  
Joan could tell her friend was finally happy. For the first time in a long time, Grace was smiling. The happy atmosphere gave Joan a suprising calmness. She could see everything around her, yet hear nothing. For a brief second Joan had a momment of clarity and her feelings had finally become clear.  
  
--to be continued-- 


	6. Moments Passed

Author Notes: It's been while since I have written any additions to the story so I thought a new chapter was well overdue. It was about around midnight when I wrote this chapter, so if it sucks, thats why. Reviews are greatly appriciated!  
  
Dedication: Everyone who has reviewed the story up to this point, you all rock. and a special thanks to HandsOff for the idea/inspiration...  
  
----  
  
Here Today; Gone Tommarow - Chapter 6 - 'Moments Passed'  
  
----  
  
"hey Grace, have you seen Adam?" Joan asked the following morning at school.  
  
"No, I don't think he was up to coming yet"  
  
"That's wierd beacuase I tried calling him last night after everyone left and he wasnt home"  
  
"Alright, I get it Girardi, you want another Adam patrol again"  
  
"I just want to make sure hes ok"  
  
"Joan, It's Rove, he's a big boy"  
  
"Grace, come on" Joan pleaded.  
  
"Alright" Grace finaly agreed, "but only beacause I haven't seen Squeeky McSqueek Squeek today and I have a strong suspision they have made up"  
  
"He would never go back to Iris, Grace"  
  
"We'll see" she smirked.  
  
the bell rang and both girls ran to their classes. Joan couldn't get her best friends suggestions out of her mind. Adam couldn't be with Iris, not after all that had happened.  
  
"I'm just being silly" Joan convinced herself, getting back to her open book quiz.  
  
She was relieved when the final bell of the day rang and the school doors were opened. Grace was quick to meeting her and they both walked off in search of their third.  
  
"I bet she's there" Grace teased  
  
"Shut up" Joan playfully jabbed her friend in the side.  
  
laughter filled the air as they continued to walk to the Rove residence. It was a beautiful day in Arcadia. The sun had been brightly shining and the wind chill was kept to a minimum. Joan couldn't help but to watch the leaves as they blew from the trees and smile. She had a bigger appriciation for nature now, to her, miracles were everywhere.  
  
When they had finally reached their destination they were shocked to find Adam was not in his shed.  
  
"Maybe he's getting a bite to eat" Joan stated.  
  
Grace laughed, "Or maybe hes out with Iris"  
  
"Not funny Grace"  
  
There was no answer at the door and both were curious to know where Adam AND Mr.Rove would be...  
  
"Cemetary" they agreed, giggaling.  
  
----  
  
When Joan arrived home she promptly rushed into the kitchen. It had been mystery meat day at school and she was starving.  
  
"Where's the fire?"  
  
Joan turned around to see her mother standing at the counter slicing vegatables for dinner.  
  
"Oh, hey mom, I haven't eaten anything in hours"  
  
"Dinner will be done soon"  
  
"Great" she replied, shutting the refridgerator door, "Where's dad?"  
  
Helens cheery face and bright eyes suddenly turned to pain and hurt. Something was wrong, bad wrong, and it was hurting her. Joans first thought was that her father had been the victim of yet another hostage situation.  
  
"Your father will be out tonight" Helen told her daughter, staring at her diced carrots and holding back tears.  
  
"Why?!" Joan was almost in tears herself, confused as to what was going on. "Is daddy okay?!"  
  
"Yes Joan, your father is fine... but he's working on a *very* important case right now..."  
  
"What case?" If her father was only at work, why was her mother so seemingly upset?  
  
"It's Adam..."  
  
"ADAM?!"  
  
"He was taken from his home last night"  
  
Joan was hysterical.  
  
"WHAT?!" she cried "YOU CANT JUST TAKE ADAM, HE'S A BIG BOY, EVEN GRACE SAID SO MOM... HE'S A BIG BOY!" she couldnt control her tears as they streamed from her face.  
  
----  
  
Later that evening Will explained the case to Joan, making her promise to remain calm. He explained how five large teens had broken into the Roves home and held Carl, Adams father, and gun-point. he explained how they took Adam from his home, and how at this place in time, they had no leads.  
  
"Is there anything you might know about this Joan, Sweetie?" her father asked.  
  
In tears, Joan began to tell her father all she knew...  
  
"Theres a gang dad, T.K., Adams stalker... I mean, his ex-girlfriend, Iris, she's a member. When he broke up with her, the whole gang went after him. They beat him up in his own shed, dad, they even pulled a knife on him... I know it's them... It has to be them..." she paused for a moment. "Please find him daddy" she pleaded, looking up at him.  
  
"Dont worry, Joan, I'll find him" he hugged his daughter before leaving back to work.  
  
-- to be continued --  
  
++++ Please Review! ++++ 


	7. Get Over It

Author Notes: I sincerly apologize for the lack of updates. I'm having writers block like woah here in NY... hopefully it will get better. Anyhow, I've kind of lost touch with this story and am trying to write new chapters as they come to me. Reviews are greatly appriciated.  
  
-----  
  
Here Today, Gone Tommarow - Chapter Seven  
  
-----  
  
Joan couldn't face school the following day. Knowing she would be forced to spend chemistry without Adam was a thought she could not stand to bear. Helen had agreed to allow her daughter to stay home and tend to the house for the day. Luke offered to stay with his siter, but both had decided it would be best if Grace had stayed instead.  
  
Not long after Mrs.Girardi left, Grace arrived. Their emotions had left both Joan and Grace in a state of shock. Tears began to fall at the sight of eachother. The gang simply wasn't complete without Adam.  
  
"They have to find him" Joan cried  
  
"And they will" Grace tried to reasure herself more than her friend  
  
"A movie" Joan thought outloud "lets watch a movie"  
  
"Good idea, Girardi" she commented, sitting down on the couch, trying to control her shaking.  
  
"Get over it?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"It's a movie, Grace" Joan laughed through her tears  
  
"Oh, yeah, okay, sure" Graces mind was obviously elsewhere.  
  
The movie had started and the mood soon calmed. Joan began her normal teenage girl routine and drooled over Shane West, while Grace laughed histarically at the lack of plot points.  
  
"Personally," Joan quoted from the movie, "I don't know what you see in the under-educated wank" she teased her friend, only to get a throw pillow tosed in her general direction.  
  
"And that's why they call them *throw* pillows" Grace chuckled  
  
A ringing of the telephone soon interupted them. "Great" Joan thought, "Moms checking up on us again"  
  
"Hello?" she answered  
  
"Jane?" a voice whispered through the telephone  
  
"Adam?!" Joan exclaimed, causing Grace the jolt up from her seat. "Where are you? Are you okay?"  
  
"They're coming for you, Jane, lock your doors, please Jane, call your dad"  
  
"Adam where are you?" Joan repeated herself  
  
"I have to go now Jane" Adam whiped a tear from his eye as he hung up the phone. He crawled back into the corner of the white room in wich he was being held captive. "It wont be long now" he told himself "and they'll be back with Iris"  
  
-----  
  
Joans tears had continued to fall. "He wouldn't tell me where he was" she told Grace.  
  
"Well what *did* he say?"  
  
"That they're coming for me and to call my dad"  
  
"So what are you waiting for, Girardi?! Call him!"  
  
"And then he comes home, they see the squad car and leave? No, Grace, I'm going with them. I'm getting to Adam"  
  
"Girardi, you're talking crazy"  
  
"Trust me, Grace, I have god on my side" '...atleast I *think* he's on my side' she thought silently.  
  
"You're not thinking this through, are you? If they get you, they'll take me, and I aint dealing with taking orders from a squeak doll"  
  
"They don't know you're here Grace, just go hide upstairs"  
  
"What if your mom said something to Iris in art?"  
  
"My moms not that dumb" Joan gave Grace an evil glare.  
  
"Fine, I'll go alone with this, but I'm not just going to sit back while you two get killed"  
  
"Listen, just get the plate number and call my dad after they've left. Here they come..." She smiled, turning away from the peep hole. "Wish me luck"  
  
Grace gave Joan a quick hug before running up the stairs. "This is crazy" she thought "Why am I letting her do this?"  
  
-----  
  
"Iris?" Joan answered the door.  
  
"Hi, Joan, your mom said I could find you here"  
  
"Oh? Did you need something?"  
  
"I'm worried about Adam"  
  
"Yeah, so am I, word has it a squeeky dark haired girl and her gangs holding him hostage"  
  
Iris' jaw droped. How was it that Joan knew? "Joan how could you acuse me of such things? You don't even know me"  
  
Joan laughed, looking around Iris and out the door. "All alone? Where's the gang?"  
  
"Joan, I realy don't know..."  
  
"Save it baby voice, take me to Adam before I realy get peeved"  
  
"But I told you, I don't know wh..."  
  
Joan picked up the phone "Oh now what was my fathers office number again?" she interupted in an atempt to scare Iris.  
  
"Alright, fine, get in, I'll drive you to A"  
  
"Thank you" Joan smiled.  
  
'Oh I'll drive you there alright, bitch' Iris thought to herself 'but once you're there, you're mine'.  
  
As the car sped away Grace stared out the upstairs window, copying down the licence number. 


	8. Adam Or A?

**Here Today; Gone Tommarow  
  
Chapter 8 - Adam or A?  
  
Author Notes: **Brain has died. Writings slacking greatly. Sorry everyone.

* * *

When they pulled up infront of an abandon apartment complex Joan jumped out of the car, staring at the building infront of her. The place looked ancient. Joan could tell even from a distance that the foundation was all but sturdy. The white paint had been peeling for sometime and the wood appeared weathered.  
  
"Well," Iris commented, stepping out of the car, "What are you waiting for? Second to your left." She smiled.  
  
Joan ran up to the door only to be stoped by a large older teen. "And where do you think youre going little miss?" The man asked. Joan had decided he must have been one of the gang members. He looked no younger than 19 and dressed in baggy atire.  
  
"Its okay, Ben, let them have some time" Iris smirked, pushing Ben to the side and allowing Joan to enter the complex. When she came to the room Iris had spoke of she quickly flung open the door. Adam was asleep in the corner.  
  
"Adam" Joan whispered, sitting down next to him in on the splintery floor. "Adam, wake up"  
  
Adams eyes slowly began to open. "Jane?"  
  
"Yeah, Adam, its me." Joan lightly caressed his face while looking into his eyes.  
  
"Jane I told you to lock your doors!" Adam screamed in a whisper.  
  
"Relax, Adam, I needed to be with you, I told Iris to bring me"  
  
"Jane..." he was interupted by Joan lightly pressing her finger against his lips.  
  
"Adam, please, just tell me, are you alright?"  
  
"Im fine, yo, nothing I cant handle"  
  
"My dad will find us soon, I promise"  
  
"I dont want them to hurt you" Adam stated.  
  
Joan stared into his eyes, smiling, as Iris and Ben entered the room.  
  
"Iris, let her go!" Adam demanded.  
  
"But, A, she wanted to come" Iris returned Joans smile "And who am I to argue with the daughter of a cop?"  
  
"Were leaving now" Joan told her, reaching for the phone as Ben quickly grabbed her hand.  
  
"Let go of me!" Joan screamed.  
  
"You so much as hurt one hair on her head and I swear dude"  
  
Ben laughed and exchanged glances with Iris as their three other heavy set friends joined them in the room, handing Iris a brown paper bag.  
  
"Thanks, Anthony" she grined, reaching into the bag. "Its perfect". She pulled a small silver object from the container, looking it over in fine detail.  
  
"Oh my god, Adam, she has a gun" Joan cried out.  
  
"My father was abusive, Joan, I dont belive in physical tortue"  
  
"Then... then why do you have a gun?" Her voice was shakey and clearly nervous.  
  
"Shooting someone is not tortue at all if you AIM for an instant kill" another grin accented Iris face as she told her friends to leave the room.  
  
After loading the gun Iris turned to find Joan tightly wraped in Adams arms as she lay her head gently upon his shoulder.  
  
"Iris, dont do this" Adam pleaded  
  
"Let go of her, A"  
  
"Im not letting you harm her, Iris"  
  
"Let go of her, A!" Iris repeated becoming progressivly aggresive.  
  
After a long glance into Joans eyes, Adam reluctantly unwrapped his arms.  
  
"Good" Iris smiled "Now come to me" She motioned him to her with the gun as her guide.  
  
Slowly, Adam began to stand and make his way toward his ex girlfriend.  
  
"Oh, A" she smiled, using her free hand to rub Adams shoulder, causing him to slightly cringe. "I love you more than words, A"  
  
"Iris, this is between you and me, let Joan go"  
  
"A!" Iris cried, "You said Joan!"  
  
"Cha, so?" He shot Joan a cold glance.  
  
Joan feared for her life. Was Adam siding with Iris? Would he let her harm her after all? Joan shook the feeling "Adam loves me" she told herself. 


	9. Going On Instinct

**Author Notes:** Extremly short, probably not worth a chapter but wraps up and finishes the story. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and supported me along the way, you all rock.  
  
**Here Today - Gone Tommarow ; The final chapter.**

**

* * *

**"I knew you'd come around, A" Iris smiled, a tear falling from her eye.  
  
Adam put his arms around her, hugging her tightly. "It's okay, Iris, it's all okay, you're not a murderer, let Joan go" he let go of her, backing up a single step and looking into his ex girlfriends eyes.  
  
"I...I...I..." Iris tried for words.  
  
"Shhh" Adam whispered "Give me the gun, Iris"  
  
Slowly Adam reached his hand to hers. As if under a mystical, hypnotic spell, Iris allowed the compact pistol to fall into his grip. "Thank you" he smiled.  
  
"Kiss me" Iris pleaded  
  
"I need a minute baby, I need to talk to Joan"  
  
"You're going to tell her to stay away from us, right A?"  
  
"Yes baby, she won't come between us"  
  
Joan sat silently in the corner. She wanted to believe that Adam was fooling Iris, that he really loved her. But if that was the case, why was he keeping up the charade? He had the gun, he had won the battle and saved his girlfriend... hadn't he?  
  
Iris smiled a sarcastic grin in Joans direction as she left the room, shutting the door behind her. Adam stared at the gun in his hand. "He's not thinking about... he wouldn't... oh my god is he going to hurt me?" Joan paniced silently to herself.  
  
"Jane" Adam blurted "Finally, she's gone" He knelt down beside her.  
  
"Oh Adam" she gasped "I was so scared you were falling in love with her, I was scared I was losing you, Adam" she cried. He pulled her close to him. "No" his whispered, "It's alright, you'll never lose me, and I wont allow myself to lose you." Adam kissed her forhead. "I love you, Jane"  
  
Just as the momment had passed sirens had broken the silence. The two jumped up to look out the window. Four squad cars blocked the drive way.  
  
"I have a plan" Adam told her, droping the bullets from the pistol. "It's the only way Iris will let us out of here"  
  
The two exited the room, Joan in Adams grip, the empty pistol to her head. They hadn't made it far before being stoped by the now panic ridden gang.  
  
"What'd I miss?" Ben inquired, looking over the current situation. Adam had an angry look to him as he tugged his girlfriend closer to him. Tears fell from Joans eyes as she begged Adam not to hurt her.  
  
"Let me take the fall for this" Adam stated cooley, pushing Joan and himself through the group.  
  
Iris and her posse looked on as Adam and Joan slowly walked out the door. To those outside it appeared Will Girardis daughter was being held hostage. As the officers contemplated all possible reasoning behind Adam holding the gun, Will Girardi went on instinct. Silently he commanded his team to enter the building. Within momments Adam droped the empty gun and held Joan is his arms. Both watched as Iris and the boys were excorted to the squad cars in handcuffs. Love had prevailed and the nightmare had ended.  
  
"You're an incredible actress, Jane Girardi" Adam smirked as the two piled into her fathers car.  
  
"You're not to bad yourself, Adam Rove" she laughed, slowly moving in to kiss him.  
  
------ The End ------


End file.
